Eternity
by Lady of Destiny
Summary: Syaoran's cousin comes to visit...but Sakura starts getting jealous...If you wanna know more, READ!! CHAPTER THREE IS UP!! R+R plz!
1. A Fun Visitor

Hey hey! In this story, I use the Mandarin translations of English, since I'm from Taiwan. I will put the meaning in English in the brackets! I'll put some Japanese too!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura or its characters.  
  
A Fun Visitor  
  
The 16-year-old brown haired boy stood by the windowsill, waiting. When is she going to come? Syaoran thought impatiently. "Xiaolong! (Syaoran's Chinese name) Time for dinner!" A female voice called. It was his mother, Yelan.  
  
"Just a second Niang!" Syaoran yelled back. He turned back to the window, and looked down. Finally! She's here! He thought happily as he bounded down the stairs. Xiaolong ran to the door and yanked it open, and standing at the door was Sakura Kinomoto, with her finger just about to touch the doorbell. Wow, she didn't change a bit. Syaoran thought, amazed.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Well, Syaoran, are you just going to let me stand here all day?" Syaoran blushed.  
  
Then, Yelan came out, "Hello Ying Hua (Sakura or cherry blossom in Chinese.)! Why, you're here early!" she said.  
  
Sakura bowed, "Konbungwa (Good evening), Aunt Yelan, how are you?" Yelan smiled approvingly, "Well, Ying Hua, you certainly aren't the girl I met 5 years ago!"  
  
"Thank you Aunt Yelan. Ever since Syaoran came back to Japan and told me that you want me as part of your family, I've been trying to change my rushing manner." Sakura replied politely.  
  
Yelan laughed, "That's ok, Sakura, you can relax a bit. You look so tense!" Sakura sighed a breath of relief, "Thanks Aunt Yelan, my stomach muscles were getting real tight!"  
  
"Syaoran, take Ying Hua up to one of your sisters' rooms, since they're all away right now. Whew, four less mouths to feed!" Yelan informed.  
  
Syaoran dragged Sakura's heavy suitcase up the stairs to his oldest sister's room, and Sakura followed him. "Wow, this is a HUGE room, Syaoran!" She exclaimed, "Are you sure there isn't a smaller room for me?"  
  
"Well it's the only bedroom next to mine that has a speaker phone that leads to my room." Sakura blushed crimson. She suddenly jumped excitedly on Syaoran, knocking him off-balance and sitting onto the bed. He gasped, "Whoa.Sakura.what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, I'm just soo excited!! I haven't been here since I was 11!" Sakura said, dancing up and down. She calmed down and sat down on the bed beside Syaoran, hugging him, now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. "Sakura.better not let Niang see this." Sakura let go of him.  
  
(A/N: Wow, thanks for making it this far you guys! Doesn't this story suck? Well, you'll have to forgive me, cuz I don't have a single clue to writing fanfics, only stories! I hope you're not getting bored! Please read on!)  
  
The next day at breakfast, Yelan told Syaoran, "Xiaolong, you know of Kiyumi, your cousin, right?" Syaoran nodded. Yelan continued. "Well, she's coming to visit tomorrow. She's taking a break from university. So.I want you to be prepared for being the only boy in the house, alright?" Sakura giggled, Syaoran nodded and continued eating.  
  
"Soo.how's your cousin.Kiyumi like?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran said, "Well, she's four years older than us.so she's 20 right now.and she's studying in an university in England."  
  
"Wow, England?" Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Ya, and she also has magic, and HER magic is even more powerful than the both of ours put together."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, how come she's so powerful?" Sakura questioned. "Well, for one thing, she's more of a DIRECT descendant of Clow Reed than I am. That means her mother is the SISTER of Clow Reed, and my mother, Yelan, is only the second cousin to CR." Syaoran explained.  
  
(Sorry! Another A/N! : I have NO CLUE about the Li family tree, so I made this all up! How do I know if Yelan is really Clow's second cousin?)  
  
"Wow, then don't the Clow Cards belong to her instead?" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran shook his head, "No Sakura. The Clow Cards have chosen YOU to be their new master, so they belong to you. Anyways, they've already changed into Sakura Cards. Therefore, they rightly belong to you."  
  
"Umm.then doesn't Kiyumi have any cards of her own?"  
  
"She doesn't need Cards to perform her powers for her, she can do it all on her own."  
  
Awestruck silence for Sakura.  
  
~*End of chapter one! Hope you guys liked it. If you did, wait for more chapters coming up!! Sayonara for now! *~ 


	2. The Jealousy Begins

Hey you guys! Glad you liked chapter one! Here's more of Eternity!  
  
Chapter two: The Jealousy Begins  
  
"Xiaolong, do you want to take Ying Hua out for grocery shopping? We're running out of soy sauce, tofu, vinegar, salt, sugar, pepper." Yelan said absent-mindedly.  
  
"Uh.Niang? Don't you mean that we're running out of everything?" Syaoran put in helpfully. Yelan sighed, "Shi (Yes), we ARE running out of everything."  
  
"Alright then, Syaoran! Let's go!" Sakura said excitedly and grabbed Syaoran's arm and prepared to run out the door.  
  
"Wait! Sakura! I didn't get my money yet!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura let go so fast that poor Syaoran toppled onto the floor.  
  
Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, and dropped to her knees beside Syaoran, "Oh no! Itamiiru (sorry) Syaoran! I didn't mean to let go so." Syaoran put his fingers on her lips and shook his head, "Hey, no big deal, Sakura. I'm unbreakable!" He grinned.  
  
Sakura smiled, her brave Syaoran.too bad they're not old enough to marry yet.well.after 4 years they will be able to.  
  
"Sakura? Earth to Sakura! Konnichiwa (Hello)?" Syaoran waved his hands in front of the daydreaming girl's eyes. Sakura snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh ya. Well, get the money Syaoran! Let's get going already!"  
  
"Whoa, fast change of moods." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Yelan came into the living room, "I thought you two were gone! Hurry up now, I need to cook lunch!" Yelan shook her head hopelessly.  
  
************************************************************* "I thought Aunt Yelan wanted white pepper." "No, she said pepper, and the kind we normally use is black!" Syaoran and Sakura argued.  
  
"Well, why don't we just buy both kinds? I hate arguing with you. You always win." "Ha, you'd better get some practice before we get married!" Syaoran said accidentally but loudly. The people in the market turned to stare at them. The two of them stood in embarrassed silence as they turned back to their shopping. "You didn't have to say that so loudly.Syaoran." Sakura mumbled to the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Itamiiru.I wasn't thinking." Syaoran apologized quietly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Niang! We're home!" Syaoran called. Yelan came out, smiling happily. "While you two were out, guess who came! Your cousin Yuhua (Kiyumi's Chinese name or in Chinese, Jade Blossom)!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "She DID?" Yelan nodded. "Come one Sakura! I want you to meet her! She's really nice, you'll like her!" "I'm sure I will, Syaoran!" Sakura said as Syaoran pulled her into the dining room.  
  
Sakura stands corrected.  
  
"Kiyumi! How come you're here now? I thought you were coming on Friday!" Syaoran asked happily. Kiyumi laughed as Sakura observed her. Kiyumi had long, flowing brown hair, just a bit lighter than her own, and her eyes were dark sapphire blue that twinkled in the light.  
  
"Well, Xiaolong.it happened to be that my last class was canceled! So I finished my classes on Tuesday! I told them to change my flight date to today instead. I couldn't wait to see my favourite relatives!" Kiyumi explained, "Oh, who's this?" she asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran introduced them to each other. Sakura and Kiyumi shook hands and Kiyumi said, "What time is it? I'm hungry! I didn't eat a thing on the plane! I was sleeping the whole time!"  
  
Yelan told her, "I'll be cooking now, or do you want take-out instead?" Kiyumi grinned, "I love your cooking, Aunt Yelan! No take-out can beat it!" She winked, "Well, I'd better go change now!" She gave Syaoran a hug and said, "See you guys in a few minutes!"  
  
When Sakura saw the hug, a surge of some unknown feeling came to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's all u guys get for now! Hope that you liked it! Ha, you know what the surge of UNKNOWN feeling is right? Well if you don't, go check out the title of this chapter! ^_^ Ciao! 


	3. Uh Oh...^^'

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews people.even if there's only 6.from people.and 2 from me.MORE REVIEWS!!!! Oh, and I'll spell Xiaolang now since everyone's complaining.  
  
Chapter Three: Uh Oh.  
  
(Flashback.) ****************************************************** Kiyumi grinned, "I love your cooking, Aunt Yelan! No take-out can beat it!" She winked, "Well, I'd better go change now!" She gave Syaoran a hug and said, "See you guys in a few minutes!"  
  
When Sakura saw the hug, a surge of some unknown feeling came to her.  
  
That night, Sakura doesn't know how she managed to fall asleep. Maybe it was just her own thoughts..maybe she was being crazy..or overprotective. She rolled over and over on the bed, thinking, yet not knowing what she's thinking about. She felt some kind of annoying feeling for Kiyumi...she knew what it was. HATRED.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!" Kiyumi 's voice came into the bedroom, making Sakura fall off the bed. Sakura yawned and stood up, going to the door and pushing the door open. She slumped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth sleepily. What time was it? What the HECK is Kiyumi 's problem? Waking everyone up with her stupid loud voice? Sakura thought angrily. When She finished dressing, she went to the kitchen to find a very unpleasing sight for her eyes..  
  
Syaoran was looking (or staring) adoringly at his cousin, well, to Sakura, adoringly is changed to lovingly..  
  
"Oh, good morning Yinghua! What do you want for breakfast?" Kiyumi asked with a smile as she spotted Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything, she just sat down and stared at the table. Kiyumi's expression turned to concern. "Are you all right Sakura? You don't look so well!" "I'm fine. Don't mind me." Sakura's voice came out cold and hard. Kiyumi looked as if she didn't notice, and said, "Oh.well alright then." then turned back to cooking.  
  
"Xiaolang! Where are you??? I need you to go out for something!!!" Yelan called impatiently. "Aw geez! Niang! I'm busy!" Syaoran said impatiently back. "Busy? Busy doing WHAT? Playing VIDEO GAMES???" Yelan said half-angrily. "It's okay aunt Yelan.let him play.I'll go!" Kiyumi told Yelan. "Kiyumi, you favour him too much.SYAORAN!!! GET OVER HERE THIS SECOND!!!" Syaoran walked nervously to his mother. "W-what.." He said apprehensively.  
  
"I need you to go tell Mrs. Wong three blocks away that the stuff she asked me to order is going to be delayed for a week.they don't have any in stock." Yelan informed, "Oh, and take Kiyumi with you."  
  
"Aw, Niang! I'm 16!" Syaoran protested, but took Kiyumi anyway.  
  
Mrs. Wong's house Mrs Wong: Oh! Hello Xiaolang! How are you? What brings you here today?  
  
Syaoran: Niang told me to tell you that the .uh.stuff? You ordered is going to be delayed for a week, because they're out of stock right now.  
  
Mrs. Wong: Oh, that's all right, it's not that important anyway. Who's this pretty girl with you? Ahh! Xiaolang! You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?  
  
Syaoran: *blush blush* Uh.Mrs Wong.that's my cousin.Yuhua.  
  
Mrs. Wong: Oh, I see. But aren't cousins allowed to marry each other in the Li Clan?  
  
Syaoran: Uh.I gotta go now! Come on Kiyumi.(grabs Kiyumi's hand and runs)  
  
Kiyumi: Bye Mrs Wong! Nice to meet you!  
  
Syaoran: Aw jeez. ******************************************************  
  
"Sakura! Niang! We're back!" Syaoran called. Yelan managed a muffled reply from the stack of book she was being surrounded by. Sakura stared at Kiyumi and Syaoran from the stairs, her eyes as sharp as a needle, looking around to spot any evidence that Syaoran has had a change of heart. Ah HA! They're holding hands! So.that doesn't prove anything.Sakura fought with her thoughts, but at last, her thoughts won over her. She dashed upstairs to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kiyumi asked. 


	4. Hit Me

Hit Me  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?" Syaoran called through the door to the fuming Sakura. She ignored him and didn't say anything. "Sakura..Tell me what's wrong..please." "What's wrong!? You were down there holding your perfect cousin's hand and now you come and ask me what's WRONG??" Sakura yelled angrily. She didn't get a reply. She supposed that Syaoran didn't care anymore. She started sobbing, and then her eyes began to water, and tears flowed freely down her face. She heard a rustling sound behind the door. And after a few seconds, the door swung open and Syaoran came tumbling in with a silly grin plastered over his cute face. "Hi J-girl." He said, half sheepishly. "What does that mean you stupid." She asked brokenly. "You're jealous aren't you Sakura?" He replied, "Jealous of Kiyumi. Aren't ya?" "No I'm not..! I..." Sakura trailed off uncertainly. Syaoran laughed, "I don't have a crush on Kiyumi Sakura. You know that. Niang DID want me to marry her, but..that was before she met you. I've never told you..but before you came, Niang told me to propose to you.." Sakura gasped, then started sobbing again. "S-Syaoran..I'm sorry.I'm really sorry!! For Everything! I couldn't get over the fact that Kiyumi is more beautiful than I am..and you know she is..but she's really fun and kind..I-I guess I should go apologize to her too.." Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms and lifted her head up so that she's looking into his eyes. "Listen to me Sakura. I have three words to tell you. I-----LOVE-----YOU." And kissed her soft lips deeply. Sakura stared at the boy across from her, and slowly closed her eyes to enjoy the passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like this? I did! There's gonna be more, don't worry! Wait for about half an hour to a day and you'll get the next chapter! 


End file.
